


Reaching an Understanding

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [91]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #142: “Lies don't fit snugly into disguises. Eventually the cloak falls off and you're left staring at the naked truth which is always an uncomfortable situation.”, Amity, A stepping stool.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reaching an Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #142: “Lies don't fit snugly into disguises. Eventually the cloak falls off and you're left staring at the naked truth which is always an uncomfortable situation.”, Amity, A stepping stool.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Reaching an Understanding

~

“Severus.” Malfoy sauntered in. Smiling at Narcissa, he leaned down, kissing her cheek. Then, standing, he glared at Harry. “Potter.” 

Harry sighed. For Severus, he reminded himself. This was all for Severus. Surely he could manage some degree of amity with this man? He forced a smile. “Malfoy.” 

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. 

Narcissa cleared her throat. “Sit, Draco. I haven’t poured the tea yet. And Mopsy made some of your favourite fairy cakes.” 

“Thank you, Mother.” Malfoy sat beside Narcissa, and as she poured for all of them, he watched Harry. 

Despite being uncomfortable under the scrutiny, Harry stared back, reminding himself this whole thing was a stepping stool to a cordial relationship with the Malfoys, and thus a happier Severus. 

Once they all had tea, Narcissa smiled. “We’re so pleased you could visit. I think this is a first step in what may prove a fruitful relationship.” 

Malfoy huffed. 

“You have something to say, Draco?” Narcissa’s voice was steely. 

Malfoy’s cheeks went pink. “No, Mother.” 

Beside him, Severus held himself still and, suddenly sick of the posturing, Harry said, “May I say something?” 

Narcissa turned towards him. “Of course, Mr Potter.” 

Harry squared his shoulders. “One of the most important lessons we learn as Aurors is, lies don't fit snugly into disguises. Eventually the cloak falls off and you're left staring at the naked truth, which is always an uncomfortable situation.” He smiled faintly. “This situation’s uncomfortable because none of us want to acknowledge the fact I was held captive in this house, and my best friend was tortured here. And while I’m not blaming you, I think we were all victims of our circumstances, this isn’t somewhere I especially wish to frequent.” 

Narcissa smiled. “You’re…refreshingly honest, Mr Potter. And I understand your misgivings. But short of us moving out of our ancestral home, there’s nothing we can do about the past. All we can do is move forward. Are you willing to do that?” 

“I am,” said Harry. He exhaled when Severus grasped his hand. “Are you?” He eyed Malfoy. 

Slowly, Malfoy nodded. “Yes, Potter.” His eyes darted to Severus, then to their clasped hands. He sighed. “Yes, I can do that.” 

~


End file.
